The present invention relates to an improved wavelength meter for determining with high accuracy the wavelength of one or more laser beams. In particular, the present invention is related to a wavelength meter for use in an atomic vapor laser isotope separation process.
In an atomic vapor laser isotope separation (AVLIS) process, it is highly critical that the wavelength of any of the laser beams (such as organic dye lasers) utilized be determined with great accuracy. If the specific wavelengths of the lasers utilized in an AVLIS process can be determined with great accuracy, the efficiency of the AVLIS process can be increased significantly. A photoionizing CVL laser beam is used for photoionizing an atomic vapor isotope, such as U.sup.235. The wavelength of the dye laser must be determined with higher accuracy to be suitable for AVLIS purposes. In addition, the determination of the wavelength of a laser beam has applications in processes other than an AVLIS process, such as high precision spectroscopy applications.
It would therefore be desirable to provide an improved wavelength meter which can determine the wavelength of one or more laser beams with very high accuracy.